Pyongyangball
North Koreaball|religion = ALL WORSHIP THE GLORIOUS LEADER!|friends = GLORIOUS LEADER Moscowball Beijingball Tehranball Damascusball Caracasball|enemies = Washington DCball (until 2018) Moscowball(Sometimes) Beijingball(Sometimes) Seoulball (until 2018) FILTHY MOVIE MAKING CHILD!|likes = Nukes, upper class living, Making himself look like everything is going fine and nothing is wrong, these sanctions are doing nothing, OUR GLORIOUS LEADER!|hates = Everything American, Everything Bulgarian|predecessor = Sogyongball|intospace = We just need to attach someone on the back of a nuke, and we are into space. Otherwise, nada.|bork = BOOM BOOM!|food = None|reality = Pyongyang Directly Governed City|gender = Male|Birthdate = 1122}} (or Pyongyang Chikhalsiball) is the capitalball of North Koreaball. Pyongyangball lives next to Nampoball and is also the most populated cityball in North Koreaball. The Glorious leader of North Koreaball lives here. History In 313, Pyongyangball clay became part of Goguryeoball. Goguryeoball's king chose Pyongyangball as it's capital in 427. Tangball took Pyongyangball's clay in 668 and became clay of Sillaball in 676. When Goryeoball invaded Sillaball, it was called "Sogyongball (서경공)". Pyongyangball got the name back during Joseonball's time. In the First Sino-Japanese war, Pyongyangball became a major battle site. After Glorious Leader ruled glorious Pyongyangball clay, it was destroyed. Seoulball was recognized as the capital of North Korea until 1976 when Pyongyangball was fully rebuilt and became the capital. After this he says" ALL WORSHIP GLORIOUS LEADER BOW DOWN TO OUR SUPREME LEADER!! WE MAKE NUKES AND NUKE SEOULBALL AND SOFIABALL NOW!!" Relationships: Friends: *SUPREME LEADER - HE IS THE GLROIOUS LEADER OF US!! HE SHALL NUKE EVERYONE AND MAKE PYONGYANG A GLROIOUS CITY. ''' Neutral: *Nampoball- Well, wtf. *Soviet Unionball- '''COME BACK! COME BACK! *Soviet Moscowball- COMMIE FRIEND COME BACK! You are not commie now Why? *Naziball-I AM ALSO THE SAME AS YOU I ALSO WANT TO BE RICH *Seoulball, South Koreaball, DCball, and USAball - I met them in 2018 to improve our relationships. I also planned to denuclearize the entire Korean peninsula. Enemies: (The World) The guys that he hates the most: *Beijingball, Shanghaiball, Nanjingball - YUO ARE OF REVISIONIST CRAPITALIST PIG-DOGS!!! I SHALL NUKE ALL OF YUO TO RESTORE GLORIOUS COMMUNISM TO CHINA!!! 영광스러운 지도자 만세! *Bulgariaball-'YUO BETRAYED MY FATHER. AND ANOTHER FAKE KORREA!!! 이 미친 개새끼야 우리 위대하신 지도자님이 너를 믿었는데 너는 우리를 떠나고 웃고있냐? 네놈 불가리아공은 핵 없지? 미쳤구먼. 우리 조선민주주의인민공화국 과 평양직할시가 니네 대가리를 날려버릴꺼야!' (Translation: You crazy sh*t we will nuke you!) *Los Angelesball -'HOW DARE YOU MAKE THAT FARSE PROPAGANDA VIDEO ''"THE INTERVIEW"! I JUST HACKED YOU AND EVENTUALLY I WILL OF NUKE HOLLYWOOD, AND OF KILL SETH ROGEN WITH FIRE!!! BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!' *Sofiaball- '''YUO IS COUNTRY AND CITY EVER AND FAKE PYONGYANG TOO!!! MY DAD WILL LAUNCH AN EMPIRE!!! 소피아 니네 시네에는 거지들만 있지? 완전 제 2의 유럽거지들이네. 우리 평양에는 부자들만 살고 있다고. 너같은 미치광쟁이는 우리 위대하신 지도자님께서 너와 니 에비(아빠)를 죽여버릴꺼야' *Japanball - YOU HAVE KILLED AND RAPED OUR PEOPLE!!! WE WILL NEVER FORGET AND WILL ALWAYS DESTROY YOU! 이런 쪽바리간나새끼들은 우리 대조선 인민군이 먼지로 박살낼 것이다!! zh:平壤球 Category:Asia Category:East Asia Category:Koreaball Category:Communist Category:Cityballs Category:Capitalballs Category:North Koreaball Category:Atheist Category:Korean Speaking Countryball Category:Red Blue White Category:Cityballs of North Koreaball Category:Socialist